mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyper
A Hyper (also known as a Super in various fighting games) is a term used for actions by characters that require at least one bar of Power. A specialized type of Hyper known as Spellcards are frequently used by characters originating from Touhou Project. These moves are usually powerful moves that land significant damage on the opponent should they make contact, usually a lot more than the usual special move. However, they are mitigated by their Power cost and the visual effects that commonly accompany the execution of one. Some hypers may not deal damage per se, but instead serve to power up or heal the user instead. Hypers are usually performed with a command sequence that is longer than that of a special move to avoid accidental activation (and in some cases, to increase the difficulty of execution in the heat of battle). Common commands to search are + some button and + some button. Hypers can come in more than one variant, with different variants doing more damage and consuming more Power. Origins Hypers were first introduced in Art of Fighting. After completing a Bonus Game, the player gained access to the powerful Haoh Shou Kou Ken (King Flying Roaring Fist), which could be used freely after that, though it fully depleted the Power gauge. Only the two playable characters, Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia, and the final boss Mr. Karate could use them. In Fatal Fury 2, the Desperation Moves were introduced, which were Hypers that could only be done when the player had less than 20% of their lifebar remaining (which was indicated by the small portrait changing), but could be used without limit. How a Hyper works M.U.G.E.N, being a fighting game engine, is capable of supporting Hypers, though it will only recognise an attack as a Hyper if the attack is attributed as such. Common characteristics of Hypers include: *A Hyper spark and/or another indicator to show that the Hyper has been executed correctly. *A SuperPause for the spark to occur. *Higher damage than the average Special Move; level 1s usually being in the 180~250 range, while level 3s typically being in the 330~450 range, though such values may vary based on a creator's preference or source game accuracy. *A Power cost requirement that corresponds with the Hyper's level. Additionally, unlike all other moves, Hypers should not give back Power on hit. Common Hyper types *Multicombo: Such Hypers involve the character dashing towards and hitting the opponent. If the first hit of the move connects, the character deals a series of autocombo hits that deal the damage. *Hyper throw: A close-range offensive grab; unblockable, but is usually short-range and cannot be combo'd into unless one takes advantage of tick throws. Like regular throws, Hyper throws cannot hit airborne opponents or opponents in hitstun or blockstun. **Raging Demon: Named after Akuma's signature move, it is a specialized Multicombo Hyper throw, but the screen goes black on contact, with only hitsparks being shown, and then the screen returns to normal showing the damage. *Hyper projectile: The character fires a powerful projectile, which usually can defeat regular projectiles very easily due to hitting multiple times. *Passive reversal: A close-range hitbox surrounding character that counters most attack attempts with heavy priority and/or startup invincibility. *Counters: The character strikes a pose; if the opponent attacks the character, the opponent is stunned and heavy damage is dealt, though if the opponent does nothing, nothing happens. Counters usually deal more damage than other Hypers. *Deadly Rave: A unique Hyper type where buttons must be pressed during its execution to complete the Hyper Move and deal maximum damage. *Fullscreen attacks: Immediately hits full screen and must be blocked by opponent; these Hypers typically have slow startup to compensate for the large hit area, allowing the attack to be interrupted. 'Spellcards' Spellcards are a derivative of Hypers featured in the fighting game entries to the Touhou Project series, with their potential methods of being activated differing between each game. M.U.G.E.N creators may choose to incorporate one of the spellcard systems used in the fighting games into one of their characters, or opt to implement a simplified version of one of the systems as a means to bring the methods of activation more in line with that of traditional Hypers; there are some creators that choose to forgo the Touhou Project fighting game spellcard systems entirely and have it so spellcards are activated like traditional Hypers. 'IaMP-type Spellcards' Based on Immaterial & Missing Power, each character is given the option to select from three level 1 spellcards and three level 2 spellcards. Level 2 spellcards cannot be used until the character has lost at least one round. After selection, each spellcard must first be declared, during which the player will be invincible during the declaration. Afterwards, a timer will begin to count down, during which the spellcard may be cast at the expense of 1000 Power. After the timer has expired, the spellcard cannot be used again for the remainder of match. 'SWR-type & Soku-type Spellcards' Based on Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Hisoutensoku, spellcards act similar to their normal fighting game counterparts in that they each require a specific amount of Power to perform. However, spellcards must first be selected using a deck configuration menu. The player can have up to four copies of the same spellcard with a maximum of 20 cards in their deck. For every 1000 Power the player gains, the player will be given a random card from their deck to be placed in their hand (maximum of 5 cards). Cards in the hand may be rotated to select the card to use, which can be activated. Spellcards that require more than 1000 Power will consume other cards in the hand in order to be used. 'HM-type Spellcards' Based on Hopeless Masquerade, spellcards must first be declared before they can be used, but each spellcard can only be used once per round. Using a spellcard requires that the player's Power bar be greater than or equal to their current life. Characters also have access to a special type of Spellcard known as Last Words, which can be used once the player reaches a 100% popularity rating, which will reset their popularity to 0% upon use. Category:Terminology